Siempre contigo
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Sonic ha muerto, cambiando completamente a Amy Rose. Pero un suceso inesperado la va a volver a regresar como era antes en un principio. ONE-SHOT! (Sonamy)


No lo podía creer. Realmente era algo que nadie lograría ni pensar ni de broma. Su gran amor, estaba ahí enfrente de ella, no físicamente. Ya no físicamente. No podía creer aún que su amor Sonic The Hedgehog estaba ahí abajo del césped corto que apenas lograba crecer alrededor de la piedra con su nombre escrito con una pequeña biografía escrita abajo. Ya eran 17 años desde su fallecimiento. Y sólo con salvarla a ella, Amy Rose.

\- ¿Por qué Sonic?.- Se preguntaba la eriza rosa. Un poco mas madura y con las púas largas, vestida de un vestido negro hasta los tobillos. Realmente su sentimiento de culpabilidad no se le quitaba con los pasos de los años. No puede superar aún su muerte. Sigue pensando, queriendo creer que al día siguiente se despertará viendo que el erizo esta a su lado, vivo y físicamente.- Sonic... ¿ Por qué tenías que irte?.- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla viendo su tumba. El cielo era gris y había amenza de que muy pronto empezaría a llover y una tormenta se acercaba. No le importó. Su promesa no la tiene pensado romper.

 ***FLASH BLACK***

\- ¡ Sonic! ¡Espera!.- Gritaba Amy mientras corría típicamente atrás de él por la pradera llena de rosas blancas.

\- Esta bien.- Contestó Sonic deteniendose abajo de la sombra de un árbol.- Descansemos un poco. ¿ Te sientes bien?.- Preguntó volteandola a ver los ojos.

\- Si, sólo que estoy algo cansada. Eres demasiado veloz.

\- Je si, pero ya vas ganando casi mi velocidad.- Respondió intentando alegrar el ambiente entre ambos.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Sonic!.- Contestó jugando.- Tú eres el erizo más veloz, jamás lograría tu velocidad Sonic.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a disfrutar de la maravillosa brisa que se presentaba jugando con sus púas.

\- Todo se puede en esta vida Amy Rose, nunca lo olvides.- Le dijo mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos.

\- Incluso, ¿ Un beso tuyo?.- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su rostro. A pocos centímetros de besarle.

\- Incluso uno.- Contestó acercandose a ella, cerrando los espacios que los mantenían lejos, besándola de una manera única e incomparable.

\- Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado esperándote algún día a que te decidas a que sí.- Dijo Amy dejando de besarlo, mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Siempre te protejeré. Siempre.- Un abrazo se hizo en ambos mientras disfrutaban todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Amy!.- Buscaba desesperadamente el erizo por toda la base del enemigo, por los escombros de ahí. No podía durar mucho ya que muy pronto ese lugar se autodestruiría completamente. Todos sus amigos ya estaban en la nave alejándose de ahí.

\- Sonic.- Escuchó su voz abajo de unos gruesos pedazos de cemento encima de ella. No lo pensó más y fue hacia ella ayudandola a salir sin importar lo pesado que era. Lo logró. Pero no quedaba mucho. Tenían que largarse de ahí a como de lugar. O al menos ella.

\- Te cargaré. Tenemos que darnos prisa Amy.- Habló Sonic mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y corría a donde era la sala de control. Donde sólo sobraba una nave para salir de ahí del planeta.- Entra. No hay mucho espacio para los dos.

\- ¿ Que hay de ti, Sonic? No pienso irme sin ti.- Protestó mientras era obligada a subir por el erizo.

\- Amy, no hay tiempo. Entra a esa nave.- Continuó el erizo mientras la emoujaba hacia adentro.

\- Sonic, ¿ Qué hay de ti?.- Preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

\- Lo importante es que estés bien. Ahora, ¡Entra!.- La empujó con fuerza haciendo que entre completamente en la nave, para rápidamente apretar el botón de seguridad.

\- ¡SONIC! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO!.- Intentó quebrar el vidrio con fuerza para impedir que las cosas siguieran. Pero el vidrio era resistente, lo único que pudo ver es cómo poco a poco su nave empezaba a elevarse. Mirando hacia abajo lo pudo distinguir aun con una sonrisa mientras en la base empezaba a salir humo dando a continuación una explosión.- ¡SOOOOONIIIIIC!

 ***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

No olvidará jamás ese dolor que sintió al ver como su heroe salía en pedazos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus mejillas acompañadas con las gotas de la lluvia.

\- Amy.- Se escuchó una voz femenina. Era Rouge, su amiga.- Hay que...- Un abrazo la hizo dejar de continuar, para poder corresponder el abrazo inesperado de la eriza mientras se escuchaba sus ruidos del dolor grande mientras se aferraba más a ella.- Rose...

\- ¡ Lo extraño Rouge! No podré superarlo nunca Rouge. ¡Lo extraño!.- Lloró con más fuerza sin soltarse de ella.

\- Rose, tranquila. Vamos a casa, te vas a dar un resfriado. Estarás bien.- Intentó consolarla.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos, ya estuviste aquí todo el día desde la mañana. Vamos a casa.

\- Está bien.

La tormenta no dejaba de seguir. Decidieron quedarse en una cabaña cerca del panteón situada en medio del bosque. Y esperar hasta que la lluvia baje un poco.

* * *

\- Amy, cariño, ¿quieres algo de comer?.- Preguntó Vainilla mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

\- No gracias, señora Vainilla. No tengo hambre.- Negó mientras hacía para atrás el café que le ofrecía.

\- Rose, no has comido nada hace horas, tienes que comer.

\- Estoy cansada, iré a dormirme.

\- Esta bien Amy.- Respondió Vainilla mientras la dejaba subir arriba.

\- ¿ Crees que esté bien, Vainilla? Ya han pasado 17 años. Pensé que lo iba a superar pero, ya es demasiado tiempo.

\- Sólo esperemos un poco más Rouge, sé que pronto estará bien.- Dijo por último para dirijirse a la cocina y servirles de comer a los demás de sus amigos.

* * *

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy?.- Se preguntaba a sí misma la eriza mientras caminaba por unos pasillos oscuros. Había neblina por todas partes dificutandole ver con claridad_ _el lugar.- Pero si estoy...- Logró reconocer la base donde fue el accidente y muerte de Sonic. Empezó a recorrer cada pasillo viendolo antes de que ésta explotara._

 _\- Tú debiste morir.- Habló una sombra llamandole la atención. No se le distinguía el rostro con claridad.- A ti te quería si no fues por ese erizo azúl._

 _\- ¿ Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó intentando verle la cara._

 _\- Soy Mephiles. ¡Yo provoqué que la base explotara!.- Confesó mientras se quitaba la capa dejando ver su identidad.- Pero ahora que estás aquí, puedo cumplir con éxito lo que tenia planeado desde el principio.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y la aventaba con fuerza contra la pared. Y le sujetaba fuertemente el cuello con ambas manos, impidiendo un poco la respiración de la eriza.- ¿ No piensas impedirlo?_

 _\- No. Matame. No puedo vivir sin Sonic. Sin él, no puedo seguir sola. No puedo..._

 _\- Pues con mucho mas facilidad lograré que tú...- Fue golpeado por la espalda por un spin dash._

 _\- ¡Alejate de ella!.- Gritó alguien con otra capa puesta impidiendo ver la identidad. Empezó a luchar contra Mephiles venciendolo desde un solo golpe y mandandolo lejos de ahí._

 _\- ¿ Quién eres tú?.- Cuestionó Amy impacientemente por ver quién era la que la había salvado._

 _\- Soy yo...- Dijo mientras lentamente se empezaba a quitar la capa. Pero mientras se la iba a quitar todo se hizo completamente oscuro impidiendo ver algo._

\- ¡ROSE!.- Vió a la murciélago quien estaba intentando hace varios minutos despetarla.- Hasta que al fin abres los ojos. Amy...

\- ¡ Rouge!.- Gritó con algo de nostalgia.- Estoy segura que era Sonic. El que estaba hace unos minutos.

\- Amy...

\- ¡Lo ví! Vino conmigo! Sé que era él.

\- ¡ ROSE! ¡Ya vuelve a esta realidad! Perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero Sonic, ¡ Está muerto! Él no esta aquí.

\- Pero...

\- Amy, abre los ojos. Él ya no estará en este mundo, hay que saber aceptar las cosas, abre de una vez tus ojos Amy Rose! Ya pasaron 17 añosdesd que murió.

\- ¡ Sé que él me salvó! ¡ Él me rescató!

\- No fue más que un simple sueño Amy. Todo fue un sueño.

\- Sé que él está aquí. Lo sé.- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie afuera de la cama.

\- Sonic ya no está. Lamento decirte todo esto.

\- Él si está aquí. ¡ Sí está!.- Dijo finalmente para abrir la puerta y bajar corriendo de las escaleras afuera de la cabaña a un lugar lejos de ahí. No importaba que no tenga ropa adecuada para salir. Necesitaba estar sola. Quizás ella tenía razón. Era sólo un sueño y nada más. En el camino encontró un hermoso paisaje en la esquina del bosque. A pesar de la lluvia, y las nubes era hermoso.

\- Sonic...- Suspiró mientras se arrodillaba y se echaba a llorar con fuerzas. Quizás ya era hora de superarlo por más que le doliera. Pero simplemente no podía. Todos los recuerdos que pasaron juntos volvían a la cabeza haciendola llorar más. Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.- Dejame sola Rouge.- Contestó sin voltear atrás. Pero la mano aún así no se quitaba.- ¡Rouge digas lo que me digas yo...

\- Hola.- Sonó una voz masculina, haciendole creer que era un sueño o una broma. Haciendola voltear para resolver sus dudas de quién era. Abrió completamente los ojos al visualizar quién era el de la mano.

\- ... Sonic...- Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras que la lluvia dejaba de caer y las nubes se hacían a un lado.- ¡ SONIC!.- Gritó abrazandole esperando caer al suelo pensando que solo era una ilusión. Pero no, él estaba sujetandola en sus brazos.

\- Dime que esto no es un sueño por favor.

\- No es un sueño.- Contestó el erizo azúl sentandose a su lado abrazandola.

\- ¡ Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo! ¡ Sabía que estabas vivo! ¡ Nunca dejé de creer que estarías de nuevo conmigo!.- Lloraba la eriza mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo con fuerzas.

\- Tranquila Amy, estoy aquí.- Consoló Sonic un poco.

\- Dime que ya no irás Sonic.- Habló Amy mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Lo siento Amy.- Se lamentó el erizo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Eso significa que...

\- Estoy bien Ames, quiero que me prometas algo para que siempre esté a tu lado.- Habló Sonic mientras se acomodaba.

\- Dimelo y haré todo para que estés conmigo siempre.- Contestó mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Prometeme que tú seguirás la vida como siempre lo hiciste en un principio. Aprovecharás los momentos al máximo con todos nuestros amigos, y que serás feliz pase lo que pase. Y tendrás una familia.

\- Yo... lo prometo. Esta bien.- Confirmó mientras intentaba sonreír.- ¿ Te quedarás ahora si?

\- Lo siento.

\- Eso quiere decir que...- Empezó a hablar mientras sus ojos se humedecían otra vez.

\- Ey, ey. Tranquila. No podré estar físicamente ni me podrás ver pero, cuando estés triste por un problema, o te sientas sola o confundida ten la seguridad que aunque no me veas estaré ahí siempre a tu lado, y te susurraré al oído para demostrarte que siempre estaré ahí contigo y que nada de esto es un sueño. AHora, tengo que irme, cumple tu promesa, no me decepciones.- Empezó a decir por último mientras un aura azúl lo empezaba a rodear y convertirse finalmente en una paloma azúl que poco a poco empezaba a volar.

\- ¡ Ey, Sonic! ¡ Espera! ¡ Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de decirte lo que siempre he querido decirte!.- Comenzó a gritar mientras empezaba a perseguirlo alzando las manos por el campo de flores.- ¡ Sonic! ¡ Espera!.- Gritaba aún mientras seguía corriendo por todo el lugar.

 _ **RECUERDA: SIEMPRE CONTIGO AMES.**_

Logró escuchar esas palabras antes de ver como la paloma se elevaba más y desaparecía por la lejanía.- No te he dicho que siempre te amaré y que esperaré mi tiempo para estar siempre a tu lado y que esta vez la muerte ya no nos separará nunca más.- Dijo finalmente la eriza mientras volteaba a ver el hermoso cielo que se había creado despúes de la tormenta. Sintió una mano en su hombro de nuevo.

\- No fue un sueño Rose.- Escuchó la voz de Rouge, quien estaba acompañada por el resto de sus amigos atrás viendo el cielo maravilloso.- Ya verás que se volverán a juntar otra vez.

\- Si, eso lo sé perfectamente. Disfrutaré el presente mientras espero para estar con él.

\- Ya verás que hay mucho por hacer.

\- Sí. Y luego estaremos juntos de nuevo.

\- Como en un principio.- Finalizó admirando con ella el hermoso paisaje que dejaba la tormenta en el bosque, mientras se reunían con los demás.

 **FIN-***

 **Hola, pues esta es una mini historia que se me ocurrió con una hermosa melodía que acabo de oir*-* aquí el link para el que quiera escucharla. Les aseguro me enamore de ella:** **watch?v=BuVDTAVlSTs &list=PLex-7LJkefrJIho7LXPLGzRsCoIRkTC3m&index=1&spfreload=1 Y si no la encuentran se llama **

Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute Piano

 **Escuchenla*-* bueno espero que os guste este mini One-shot**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
